Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa (リュウ・ハヤブサ, Ryū Hayabusa) is a superior Japanese shinobi, and the star of the ''Ninja Gaiden'' series. He first appeared in the [[Ninja Gaiden (NES)|original Ninja Gaiden]], but later appeared as a consistent character for the ''Dead or Alive'' series, which sparking a renewal of the Ninja Gaiden franchise as well. A member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan’s head family, Ryu often takes on the leadership responsibilities of the clan and the protection of the Dragon Sword while his father, Jô Hayabusa, trains in the mountains. History Ninja Gaiden Set two years before the first DOA tournament Ryu is a young Hayabusa ninja taking care of the clan while his father is out training in the mountains. However, while he himself was visiting the Shadow Ninja Clan, headed by his uncle, Murai, the Hayabusa clan comes under attack by the Greater Fiend, Doku, who was in search of the Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu arrives in time only to watch Kureha get cut down by Doku. He himself is also cut down soon after. However he is resurrected by the clan’s animal spirit and embarks on a quest of vengeance against Doku in order to get the Dark Dragon Blade back. Learning that the fiends were from the Holy Vigoor Empire, Ryu, with assistance from the Mugen Tenshin ninja, Ayane and the renowned blacksmith, Muramasa, infiltrates the nation’s capital and starts a bloodbath of destruction throughout the city as he cuts down, not only fiends but ninja of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, who also hoped to obtain the Dark Dragon Blade, and the nation’s military as well. During his rampage he encounters a fiend hunter named Rachel, who was also on a quest for vengeance against the fiends for what they had done to her sister, Alma. Eventually Ryu confronts Doku, this time defeating the spirit-warrior, however he is momentarily cursed by the fiend into, turning into a fiend himself. In an effort to rid himself of the curse he confronts the nation’s Emperor, who was also then possessing the Dark Dragon Blade, and destroys him. It was only then revealed that the mastermind behind the entire affair was Murai himself, who sought the power of the fully awakened Dark Dragon Blade. Ryu was forced to kill his uncle and destroyed the blade in order to ensure peace to the world. Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Six months after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is training his protege, Momiji, when the village is attacked by the Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that they were working for the Fiends, an ancient race of demons, and learning that Momiji was abducted, Ryu fights through hordes of hellish beasts in order to save his student. Eventually he faced the legendary Evil God known as the Dark Dragon and defeats it, returning home with Momiji safe and sound and continues her training. Ninja Gaiden II Now one year after the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Ryu is met by CIA agent Sonia, who warns him of an impending attack on the village by the Black Spider Ninja Clan. After learning that the Fiends plan to resurrect one of the Archfiends, the Super Ninja travels the world searching for an artifact that was stolen from his ancestral home, the Hayabusa Village. Eventually he comes face to face with Genshin, the iron willed leader of the Spider Ninja and eventually defeats him in battle. Although too late to stop the Archfiend's resurrection, he succeeds in destroying the demon god and pays his respects to Genshin. Dead or Alive Hearing that Kasumi had ran away from her village to seek vengeance for Hayate, Ryu tracked her to the Dead or Alive Tournament where he joined the tournament as a participant in order to keep an eye on her. Dead or Alive 2 Ryu entered the second DOA tournament in order to confront and defeat the renegade Tengu Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo. As he progressed through the tournament he encountered Kasumi, Jann Lee and Hayate, who, while having fully recovered physically, had lost his memory and now thought himself as Ein. Eventually Ryu made it to the final match where he confronted and destroyed Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo however Ryu was too late in preventing the Tengu from altering the world, resulting in a worldwide collapse with a dense cloud covering the sky worldwide. Dead or Alive 3 During the collapse Genra, the leader of the Hajin Mon Sect of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, was captured by DOATEC and became a crazed superhuman known as "Omega". DOATEC intended to use the DOA Tournament as a testing ground for Omega’s prowess. Learning of this Ryu attends the third tournament in an effort to defeat him however Hayate, now the 18th leader of the clan, confronts and informs him that Omega’s defeat was the personal business of the Mugen Tenshin clan. Omega would be eventually defeated by Ayane, Genra’s adoptive daughter and pupil. Dead or Alive 4 Invited to participate in a group offensive Ryu joins Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane to stop DOATEC during the fourth tournament. Ryu and Ayane come across Christie, who was trying to stop the ninjas from destroying the DOATEC Tritower, however her attempt failed and the building fell. Ryu was possibly responsible for the death of Victor Donovan as he tried to escape the building via helicopter. Endings Character Appearance Also see: Ryu's Outfit Catalogues Personality Ryu has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, due to his prolific lineage and mantle of station as a respected ninja. His exploits have given him an attitude far removed from most others, and he understands things in more abstract and philosophical terms. Much like Gen Fu and Eliot, he adopts a tranquil nature; free flowing most of the time, but unforgiving and crushing when roused. Through the Dead or Alive tournament, he has extricated himself from many of the subplots involving other characters, concentrating instead purely on the larger goals that present themselves. He is Hayate's best friend and an ally of Kasumi and Ayane. He and his ninja brethren have been direct players in the defeat of every major threat in the D.O.A. tournaments, himself defeating the rogue Tengu in single combat during the second tournament. Ryu has befriended several people from the DOA tournaments, notably Jann Lee, with whom he shares a mutual respect. Etymology The kanji used to spell Ryu's name (リュウ) means "Dragon". Ryu's surname "Hayabusa" (ハヤブサ) means "Peregrine Falcon". Relationships Hayate Ryu and Hayate are good friends. They are both at the same rank and both are intelligent. Ryu is very over protective to his friends, so he also watches Hayate too. In Dead or Alive 3, Ryu decides to destroy Genra to keep Hayate safe, but Hayate refuses and fights him. Ayane Ryu and Ayane have worked together on two separate occasions; five if counting the Tengu affair in the second DOA tournament, the Omega affair and the Mugen Tenshin clan’s attack on DOATEC. Since the Dark Dragon Blade affair the two seemed to have formed a friendly working relationship, with each recognizing the other’s skills and capabilities. Kasumi As a family friend Ryu is a good friend to Kasumi as he watches over her and tries to protect her from harm during Hayate’s recovery/absence. Her strong-willed nature does prove to make this difficult at times however, such as when she entered the DOA tournament, forcing Ryu to also enter if he was to continue keeping an eye on her. He tries to stop her in Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive 2 but fails. He doesn't see her in Dead or Alive 3 but in Dead or Alive 4, Ryu saved her from Helena. Irene Lew Irene is Ryu's wife. Originally operating as a CIA operative, she and Ryu fell in love. As chronicled after the Ninja Ryukenden OVA, the two married and run an antique shop together.ang kapal ng mukha ng gumawa kasi hindi bagay si irene at ryu boo to you!!!!!!!!!! Jann Lee Though Ryu has befriended several people from the DOA tournaments, Jann Lee is notable since the Tengu incident onwards due to their gradual recognition and respect for each other’s abilities despite Jann Lee being a civilian. Rachel Her relationship with Ryu is complicated to say the least. Ryu at first didn't like Rachel at all when she was testing him during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, but the two have come to mutual terms and slay the evil Fiends together whenever they meet. Momiji Momiji is the last of the Hayabusa Clan's shrine maidens, and is also Ryu's student. A prodigy in the Ninja Arts, Momiji has grown to be an exceptional kunoichi in her own right. She looks up to her master with pride, and Ryu is equally proud of his disciple and sister-in-arms. Family Ryu has always admired his father and mentor, Jo Hayabusa, and trained hard to be as skilled as him. To Jo's delight, Ryu eventually surpassed him in skill and Jo, satisfied that his son has grown into a man worthy of the Dragon Ninja mantle, bequeathed their ancestral treasure, the Dragon Sword, into Ryu's care. Jo loves his son and does anything to protect his only child, throwing himself in harms way without hesitation. Ryu's uncle, Murai, from his mother's side of the family had peaceibly defected from the Hayabusa clan. He then, however, betrayed his nephew during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident so that he could obtain the power of the Dark Dragon. In the end Ryu had no choice but to destroy Murai, sending him plummetting to his death into the pit of the Underworld. Gameplay ]] Dead or Alive Ryu is generally considered the top-tier character, both due to canon and game play. His reaction, execution time, and throws are all above-average, making him a balanced character, and his mix-up game is excellent. Additionally, Hayabusa's Izuna-Otoshi combo throw is one of the most effective in the game, garnering an average 80 points of damage. His mix-ups and "surprise" (like his Asuka-Gaeshi) attacks keep many players guessing which angle or height he will strike from. Ninja Gaiden * Strength 5/5 * Defense 5/5 * Technique 4/5 * Speed 5/5 * Overall rating: 97% Other Appearances Ninja Gaiden NES Trilogy Ryu was the star of the original Ninja Gaiden series for the . Ninja Ryūkenden OVA Ryu appears as the main character in the 1991 OVA, Ninja Gaiden. He is voiced by voiced Keiichi Nanba. In the movie, Irene is kidnapped and Ryu goes to save her. He kills many demons until he faces Professor Bucky-Wise, the villain of the movie who becomes a demon himself, and kills him. DOA: Dead or Alive Ryu's appears in the movie DOA: Dead or Alive, portrayed by Kane Kosugi, where he performs a role similar to the games. In the movie, Ryu is shown as faithful friend to Kasumi and Hayate. He breaks the news of Hayate's supposed death to Kasumi and begs her not to leave the village. After she does so, he follows her and after a breif confrotation on the plane, Kasumi accepts his help. He fights Eliot early on and wins. Near the end of the movie he encounters Bayman trying to leave the island with the money and fights him. He is the only male character who makes it to the semi-finals. Throughout the movie, Ryu and Kasumi have shown to have romantic feelings for each other. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Ryu is set to appear in the up-and-coming Dead or Alive game, Dead or Alive: Dimensions, in development for the . His role in the game is currently unclear. Ninja Gaiden III Ryu is also set to star in a new Ninja Gaiden title, while will be a sequel to Ninja Gaiden and Ninja Gaiden II. This game will be the first in the second Ninja Gaiden series which has no involvement with series producer Tomonobu Itagaki. The game will explore Ryu's more human side, as he descends into a hellish realm. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ryu makes a guest appearance in version of , offering quests to the player. If the player completes all of his challenges they earn the right to wield his Dragon Sword in battle. ZEN Pinball Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Ryu appears as part of this specialized pinball series for the PlayStation Network. Outfit Usages The style of Ryu’s shinobi outfit appears as an unlockable SPARTAN armor type in Halo 3, known as "Hayabusa". Used in multiplayer the armor is unlocked by collecting thirteen skulls for the helmet, nine skulls for the shoulder armor, and five skulls for the chest armor. Furthermore, if the 1000 gamerpoints are obtained from the Halo 3 achievements, a replica of the Dragon Sword can be obtained, however it cannot be used as a weapon, only acting as an addition to the armor. His suit also appears as an optional costume in . Musical Themes *''Blade of "Ryu"'' - Dead or Alive *''The Shooted'' - Dead or Alive 2 *''Look Ahead'' - Dead or Alive 3 *''Hunter's Moon'' - Dead or Alive 4 Gallery Trivia *Ryu appeared in in the fifth episode of Dead Fantasy, arriving in time to save Kasumi during her extended battle with the Kasumi Alpha clones. He was accompanied by Momiji. *Throughout the series, Ryu's main tag partner has been Kasumi. *In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, one of Ryu's alternate costumes pays homage to Zhao Yun from the Dynasty Warriors franchise. *Tomonobu Itagaki ensured that those players selecting the Ninja Dog difficulty in Ninja Gaiden BLACK would be subjected to gentle mockery by the game; players on this difficulty setting would have Ryu demerited from Master Ninja to a station below Ayane. Ayane would then offer help in the way of stat increasing equipment, additional healing items, free items from Muramasa's shop and the games' title screen would change from an image of Ryu to an image of Ayane. *In Halo 3, there is an armor named "Hayabusa" which features similarities to Hayabusa, like his Dragon Sword which is unlocked for Achieving 1000 Gamerscore. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden (1988) Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden (2004) Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Sigma Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword Characters Category:Dead or Alive 1 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Characters Category:Dead or Alive 3 Characters Category:Dead or Alive Ultimate Characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 Characters Category:DOA: Dead or Alive Characters Category:Dead or Alive: Dimensions Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Ninja Gaiden Black Characters Category:Male Characters